


How Did I Get Here?

by Heiko5151



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:37:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heiko5151/pseuds/Heiko5151
Summary: Paul and Richard are in a car accident. Paul and Richard noticed something weird after the accident.





	1. Richard

Me and Paul were on our way to a meeting. We were arguing. All of a sudden we were side swiped and we went down a embankment. We landed upside down. I was able to get out. I had just enough time to get Paul who was out cold free and away from the car before it was gone in a explosion. I was able to call for help. I could tell he was hurt bad. But, unknown to me I was being watched. 

I was home and noticed something wasn't where I put it. I was told the worst news of all they didn't think Paul was going to make it. I felt bad for the fight. I took a shower and when I got out I found a note written in steam. I am here. Don't end my life. Don't make the choice yet. I was creeped out when I saw a ghost standing behind me. I know me and Paul were married and the decision was put in my hands and I didn't like this. He seemed to be haunting me. How is this possible. 

"Paul, how are you here?" 

I saw a idk jester. "I am sorry for the argument."

I walked into the living room and stopped. I noticed a song. Also I noticed a I am sorry also. I turned around to see a ghost. Paul was sad and I had a feeling what his fate would be. I felt bad. I had a choice to make. To let him go would make him stuck here and to let him fight I would give him a chance. I left and went back to the hospital I made up my mind.


	2. Paul

I was able to see Richard drag me from the car. I was able to see everything. I followed him. He was sad. I didn't like were this was going. How did I get like this. I found Richard was sitting next to me crying. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shivered. I could tell he was scared. I sat on the floor in the corner and cried. Richard looked in my direction.

"Paul, I wish I could comfort you. I don't know how. I don't know how. I see you crying in the corner."

"How is this possible?" 

"I have no idea. Just know what ever happens I love you."

"I love you too Richard. Wait you hear me?" 

"Yes, I do."

How is this possible? I sat and stay with myself. Richard went home. 

About four months later I wake up and I freak out and I remember where I am. I remember there is still a breathing tube down my throat. I can move my hands. A nurse walks in a few hours later to do her rounds and gets a doctor. When she sees me looking at the ceiling.

He takes the tube out and sees if I can walk and I can. I was well and was happy. I told them not to tell Richard. 

I was released in the morning and I went home. I found the house empty. I hoped this didn't have a bad outcome. So, I ran to the store and back to get a few things.


	3. Richard

I went to the hospital to find Paul was not in the room. I asked a nurse where he was and she said that he died. I went home not even wanting to think of things. I stopped at a bar and got drunk. I then walked home. I walked in the house not noticing anything. I passed out on the floor. That is all I remember.

When I woke up I noticed a pillow and blanket. I wondered where it came from. I got up and found flowers. I also found a card. Thank you for not giving up on me. I love you so much from Paul.

How did this get here. I then heard music and I went close to Paul's office. I got a phone call and the nurse said that she made a mistake. That Paul wasn't dead. I hung up and went into the office.  
I then saw Paul playing guitar.  
"Hi, Richard."

I walk over to him and I touched him. He was there. He put the guitar down I give him a bone crushing hug and I had to let go because I was hurting him. He then kisses me. I am so happy.

"I am sorry I came home home drunk last night. They told me you died."

"I know."

So we lived happy and everything went back to normal. Paul did remember being a ghost. He still wished he know why that happened. I was just glad he was ok.


End file.
